Greenwood
Greenwood is the most ‘right wing’ settlement in the Free Trade Union, and was until recently using mutants as slave labour, as well as having a large division in social standing. Since the ‘Peoples Protection Party’ came to power the town has become famous for its insular attitude and hostility towards outsiders. However, Greenwood is very open to trade providing that it does not violate any of the new laws that have been put into place by the new government. It is also worth noting that this insular attitude fades quickly when credits are involved. Greenwood was saved in the Swarm war by a mix of Falket and FTU Trade Enforcement Squads. The battle took place a few miles from Greenwood, at the Free Trade Union Listening Post Bravo Five. That day is known as the Day of Thunder. Owing to the relative safety of the town after this event, in the early stages of the War Greenwood was largely used as a refugee camp, something the citizens of the town on the whole have resented. Greenwood folk-law tells of the Falket as bringers of strife and moral decadence; ''“If you see the Falket, the Unwanted are not far behind.” '' Politics Greenwood operates on a voting system. To be eligible to vote a person must not have any mutations and must be able to pay the 20 credits ‘voters fee’ at the voting station. To be eligible to run for council a person must not have any mutations and submit to a medical examination. After this has been passed and medical fees have been paid the candidate must pay the registration fee of 150 credits. From the council members a President is elected, with a council members vote (which is free) equalling five votes, and a citizens vote (which incurs a 20 credit fee) equalling one vote. A citizen may pay 20 credits for an extra vote and a council member may pay 30 credits for an extra five votes. All credits go to the government to be distributed as seen fit. Councillors must number no more than five and stay in office for three months with no term limits. The President’s term is six months, but they can only sit four consecutive terms. When they stand down they are guaranteed a pension of 1500 credits a year paid for by the tax payer. They are also granted five votes per vote for life. Population Most of the time the population of Greenwood is around the sixty mark, however in voting months it is common for the population count to be as much as four hundred. This is a mystery that the government has been ‘looking into’ for many years to no avail. It is worth noting that people with mutations do not count towards the population on Greenwood. Laws of Note in Greenwood Section 1 - Citizenship 1.1 In order to gain citizenship in Greenwood a person must submit to a medical examination, which is to be paid for by the applicant. Applicants must not have any mutations. 1.2 An applicant must have a reference from a Greenwood citizen or pay the reference referral charge of 50 credits. 1.3 An applicant must cover the administrative costs of the application, at 30 credits. 1.4 A successful applicant must pay the citizen card holders licence fee of 30 credits. 1.5 A successful applicant must take the purity oath, and provide the 10 credits to cover the cost of building hire. Section 2 – Crime 2.1 Killing persons without a licence is strictly prohibited. A licence costs 100 credits plus administrative cost of 30 credits. To obtain a licence the applicant must be a citizen. Section 3 – The Dehumanisation of Mutants Bill 3.1 All mutations (Seers exempt) are classed as impure under the Section 21 - Purity Bill and as such all mutants must report to the Office of Wellbeing for deportation. 3.2 Any mutants who fail to report will be detained and put into labour until deportation can be arranged. 3.3 Any none mutant who conceals, assists, feeds, gives financial support to, or in any way is deemed to be assisting a mutant/mutants shall be striped of citizenship and be deemed a mutant. 3.4 Seers must be licensed at a fee of 40 credits to be collected every 3 months. Section 4 - Theft 4.1 Theft will result in the perpetrator being put into hard labour until a release fee of 150 credits is paid or until euthanasia is deemed necessary. Section 5 -Trade 5.1 Trade is to be undertaken strictly with pure humans only, unless the outside party pays the impurity tax of 25 credits per day of trading. Section 6 – Law Enforcement 6.1 When in Greenwood and the surrounding territory all persons and non persons are to cooperate with Greenwoods enforcement agents, the Pure Bloods. This is for your protection and wellbeing. Failure to cooperate will result in immediate judgement at the behest of the Pure Blood/s in question. Section 7 – Salvage 7.1 Any and all artefacts found in Greenwood and the surrounding territory are the property of Greenwood, with a finder’s fee being rewarded upon the return of said item. Failure to return Greenwoods rightful property will result in criminal charges. Further Reading The Day of Thunder The Free Trade Union Listening Post Bravo Five